


Thank Him Later

by duke_electrical



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Akechi Goro, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maid Akechi Goro, Maids, Master/Servant, Mild breeding kink, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kurusu Akira, Virginity, Virginity Kink, mild souyo in the background, top narukami yu, yu and akira insult each other too much, yu narukami is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duke_electrical/pseuds/duke_electrical
Summary: “Fuck, isn’t he cute, Yu-San?” Akira moaned out, doing his best to pet the maid.Yu chuckled, “Fuck yeah, he’s so cute, but… not as cute as-”“Shut up, don’t ruin this for me.” Akira interrupted.Yu rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky that I paid for this. You wouldn’t have gotten this without me, and I can tell you like this fuckin’ whore. So this must be your dream fuck. So you can thank me later for taking my shift at Junes next week.”Akira groaned lowly, “Fuck, I will gladly take your shirt after this. Thanks Yu-San for not being a total waste of a senpai.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Narukami Yu, Akechi Goro/Narukami Yu/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Thank Him Later

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to a certain user for 600+ followers!!!

“Yu-San, is this okay?” Akira asked as soon as his senpai hung up.

The grey haired male flipped his hair to the side, “Yes it is, it’s your right of way. If you’re going to learn from me, then you have to do this. When I was your age… I used to do this all the time.”

Akira nodded with a slight frown, Yu has to be right. After knowing that Yu used to fight shadows, he has to learn _everything_ from him. He’s a great leader and planner; everything will be okay.

“What about Yosuke-San?” Akira asked.

Yu just waved his hand, “He knows, and he won’t mind. That whore knows I only care about him, this is just some training.”

Akira shuddered hearing Yu call his dear lover a whore. Is it okay for him to do this? Well… if it means nothing to him, it should be okay. Akira sat down and tapped his fingers on his knee, why was his heart pounding so fast? Yu knows so much, so he shouldn’t be that nervous… but yet again, is it really okay to fuck someone like this? Why does Akira need to learn this? What does this have to with anything of being a leader?

Fucking someone into the bed shouldn’t have anything to do with strategy. Perhaps this is just a kink to Yu. Maybe he wanted to flaunt his money in front of him. _‘Hey, look how much I can spend on a whore, and you can’t.’_ Akira thought in Yu’s voice. Was it like him? He can barely read the other wild card’s face. What sort of sick fetish is this, flaunting wealth and whores? Couldn’t Yu just flaunt off Yosuke’s pretty cum covered thighs and call that good? Well, guess not if he’s doing this.

Yu sat down next to Akira, taking his phone out of his back pocket. He opened his messaging app, he began to type as Akira looked away. How long will this take? Now that he’s thinking about it, is it the same service that Kawakami uses? Fuck, if he got his teacher again this would be awkward. Yu is expecting him fuck this maid, it can’t be his teacher. They already made an agreement not to fuck, Akira’s heart began to beat faster and faster. He felt it in his throat, God, was this nerves or teen horniness?

“The maid, they’re a virgin by the way. I paid a lot of money for this one, you better use them well.” Yu snickered.

Akira felt his cock tighten in his pants, _what_? Fuck, fuck, fuck… a cute maid and a virgin? Akira’s cock began to ache in his pants, heat rushed up to his face. He blinked slowly, trying to process what his Senpai just said. Yu looked over with a chuckle escaping his lips. He shook his head side to side, with a lewd proud look on his face. Pride perhaps? Whatever it was, it made Akira squirm.

“I can see your bulge, kid. You can’t be that excited.” Yu spoke in a condescending tone.

Akira swallowed, “Shit sorry, I just… cute maid and a virgin? That sounds-”

“Hot right? I haven’t fucked a virgin hole in forever. Though, my dear whore still feels like a virgin now matter how much I fuck him. So perhaps it won’t be so different.” Yu spoke, as he turned off his phone.

Akira swallowed again, he looked down at his crotch. God, his cock felt so fucking sore in his jeans. He wants to rub it, but it’ll be awkward if he did that.

“I wonder how tight their hole would be…” Akira mumbled.

Yu chuckled loudly, “Of course a teen like you is getting all hot and bothered from this.”

Akira sighed, he got out his phone to distract himself. The Phantom Thieves group chat is buzzing away. He sighed, he can’t reply now. Ryuji is typing about the next mementos mission, and of course complaining about that ace detective on their ass. Ann is of course agreeing with some of his nonsense. Akira tapped his fingers on the back of his phone, the ace detective… Goro Akechi, when will he see him again?

From all of the texts and calls, he seems pretty busy at night. Naturally, there’s school and all, but his job can’t keep him for that long. He’s in high school, he should pay attention to his schooling still. Shouldn’t his work know that? Or do they just not care for his future? Akira scrolled through his phone, trying to avoid the raging boner in his jeans. God, this is so pathetic. Akira has never gotten this hard before. Why is he so riled up about nothing? If it is Kawakami, he’s going to die right there.

A loud knock rang throughout the house. Yu got up and stretched, “That must be them, I’ll go get it. You stay here, Joker.”

 _‘God, what a dickhead. How dare he call me by my codename? This is what I get for having him help me in the metaverse…’_ Akira thought to himself, eyebrows furrowed.

“Thanks, King.” Akira responded back in a semi-dry tone.

Yu chuckled when he heard his own codename, it felt funny having him use it. Everything has really changed over time, huh? Codenames, costumes, palaces… what the hell was even all of this? Going through the TV sounds so much easier than this crap.

He went over to the door; Akira was facing away from the entrance (since the couch was facing away from the door). Does he dare look around? If it is Kawakami, how the hell will he explain everything? He put his phone away, his hands began to shake. His knees felt wobbly, what the hell is happening to him? God, if his fellow thieves were here, they would be poking fun at him. Looking cool, Joker! No, that is not him right now.

He heard Yu’s footsteps echo throughout his mind. He heard the door crack open with a chuckle. Akira heard the maid step in with a sigh escaping him. It was a light sigh, mixed with a tiny moan. Yu chuckled to himself, looking up and down at the maid. Akira heard some whispers then shuffling. Akira heard tiny fumbling, due to the maid losing track of their own steps. He heard Yu chuckled to himself, giving a tiny helping hand to the clumsy maid. Akira heard a tiny small moan escape from the maid’s lips, why are they moaning already? What is Yu doing to them? Are they already…? No they can’t be…

“You’re so sensitive over nothing, are you sure there’s only a plug inside of you?” Yu asked with a moderate amount of cockiness.

The maid groaned for a response.

“I’m taking that as a yes then. Akira, get up, our little plaything is here!” Yu spoke.

Akira slowly got up, he looked down at his feet as he walked over to the voices. God, does he want to look up? Does he really want to look up at potentially Kawakami? Akira made his way to the two of them, he slowly looked up at them.

“I’m home… M-Masters…” The brunette whined lowly as he grasped the ends of his dress, “My name is-”

“A-Akechi?” Akira cut off the maid before he could finish.

Goro stammered, “Yes, Kurusu?”

Yu smacked the maid’s ass, “Don’t talk to him like that, whore.”

Akechi whined, he dropped to his knees. He stroked his thighs together with a nod, “Yes Master Narukami…”

He snickered, “I can’t believe you know him, does he go to your school?”

Akira shook his head side to side, “No he’s…” He clicked his tongue as a smirk spread wide on his face, “My rival.”

Yu cocked an eyebrow, “How interesting, well why don’t you show him how it’s done. Since I’m so nice, you can fuck his ass. I don’t mind fucking his pretty lilttle throat.”

Akechi began to fumble at Akira’s belt as he spoke, “I thought he was a virgin though…”

“He is, but that doesn't mean he still can’t give blowjobs.” Yu answered.

Akechi pulled out Akira’s cock. He whined, he looked at the long dick. Akira’s head dripped with pre-cum. He looked so hard and swollen, he licked at the base then towards the tip. Akechi even kissed the tip of it.

Goro began to fumble at the top of his dress. He pushed down the white underdress to reveal his pretty bralette. His pink hard nipples showed through the lace as he kissed at the side of the cock. His big red eyes didn’t break from Akira’s. Goro licked the side, then the tip of the head. Goro slowly wrapped his mouth around the head. Goro’s tongue slowly rolled around the tip, taking in his natural taste. Goro moaned over the cock, it was so pathetic how Goro’s face reddened. Nothing was happening to him, yet he looked like a slut.

Goro did his best to sink down on the cock. He tried his best to keep his tongue flat, but a gag vibrated along his long dick. He quickly pulled off and jerked off the base. Goro licked the underside of the cock, having the cock rest on his pale face. He began kissing under it, but small licks here and there. Pre-cum dripped into Goro’s pretty brown silky hair. Akira pushed up his glasses before he reached his hands down. He ran his fingers through the brown hair. Goro’s face reddened, his hands felt warm against his scalp.

“Master Kurusu, may I suck your cock?” Goro spoke as he removed his panties from under his skirt.

Akira nodded, “Of course, hun.”

Goro’s eyes lit up as he hungrily kissed the sides of his cock. He made his way back to the tip. Goro, once again, tried his best to sink down on his dick. Akira rolled his eyes, he grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled him down on his long dick. Goro’s eyes widened, tears pricked in his eyes. Gags and moans went all over his dick. Akira slowly made Goro move along his dick.

Akira moaned lowly, feeling the back of Goro’s throat felt nice. He heard a chuckle come from Yu. He slowly made his way over while undoing his own belt. Yu popped out his own cock, the poor thick dick was also drizzling with pre-cum. Goro wrapped both of his hands around Yu’s thick dick. He jerked off his shaft with his soft hands. The ace detective did his best to give Akira a proper blowjob. Though, since this is his first time… he will have a hard time with it. Goro’s hands were at a sloppy pace at first.

Yu rolled his eyes, he bucked his dick hard between his hands. Goro whined over the long cock as Akira bounced Goro’s head back and forth. Goro moaned along the dick, he began to rock his waist back and forth. He wanted to rub his poor lil’ cock on the ground for some stimulation. Goro jerked off the cock harder as he tried to keep a flat tongue. Another moan was given on the long dick. He felt it hit the back of his own throat, his eyes widened then they closed. Slowly, he opened them to reveal his teary red eyes.

“Fuck, isn’t he cute, Yu-San?” Akira moaned out, doing his best to pet the maid.

Yu chuckled, “Fuck yeah, he’s so cute, but… not as cute as-”

“Shut up, don’t ruin this for me.” Akira interrupted.

Yu rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky that I paid for this. You wouldn’t have gotten this without me, and I can tell you like this fuckin’ whore. So this must be your dream fuck. So you can thank me later for taking my shift at Junes next week.”

Akira groaned lowly, “Fuck, I will gladly take your shirt after this. Thanks Yu-San for not being a total waste of a senpai.”

Yu gritted his teeth, “Watch it, brat. We should stop, I think he’s ready for our cocks.”

Goro groaned along the cock, he looked excited from the thought of cocks in him. Akira chuckled as he popped Goro off of his cock. Goro gave it a small like, he whispered sweet whorish nothings along the wet dick. He quickly switched over to Yu’s cock and gave it a kiss. Akira took a fistful of Goro’s hair (again) and Yu took his thin arm. They threw him on the couch, Goro’s ass stuck in the air.

Akira pulled out the pretty plug, as soon as he did… so much lube poured from his sweet asshole. Goro flipped over on his back as he squeezed his own chest. Goro pinched his own nipples and whined as Akira moved his cock along his hole.

“Fuuuck, I’ve been waiting for this moment, I can’t wait to take your virginity.” Akira moaned.

Goro matched his speed, “Just put it in, Master Kurusu… I want to feel you in my virgin hole. You can even cum in me… I might even get pregnant from your long cock…”

Akira moaned lowly as the tip of his cock caught in his hole. He slowly pushed his dick inside of him. Goro moaned loudly, feeling Akira’s length enter his body. He clutched on his stomach, Goro threw his head back.

“FUCK! Oh fuck Master Kurusu, you’re so big! Be gentle with me… I don’t want you to break your virgin whore of a maid!” Goro panted as he ran his hands over his tummy.

He went back to squishing his tits together. Akira whined lowly, trying to move in and out of his tight ass. Akira grabbed both of Goro’s ankles, slowly hoisting them over his shoulders.

Akira panted with his tongue out, like a dog he sloppily humped Goro. Goro’s eyes widened, feeling Master Kurusu fucking in and out of him. God, he was so deep inside of his virgin ass. He was filled with lube, with a plug… but this was still a stretch. Goro pinched his pink nipples between his fingers. Goro’s pretty pink lips widened as Akira hit deeper. He rubbed along his prostate, making sure he constantly hit it. Goro threw his head back once more, when he did Yu’s cock rested on his face.

Yu grabbed the maid by the throat and shoved his thick dick right into his mouth. Goro’s eyes widened as Yu shoved his cock in and out of him. Akira groaned; his eyebrows narrowed with some annoyance. Why the fuck would he do that? He shouldn’t grab his throat like that, Goro may be dressed like a whore but… he can’t really be one. This is his first time, his hole feels so untouched and loose. It hasn’t taken the shape of a proper cock, so he has to be an adorable lil’ virgin maid. Yu groaned lowly but he gritted his teeth.

He didn’t look pleased but he still bucked back and forth. His balls still slapped along Goro’s face. The maid’s cheeks reddened more, he could feel his throat bump from the thickness of the dick. Akira bucked hard into his ass, he groaned as he dug his nails into his ankles. Tears streamed down Goro’s face, it felt too fucking good and painful. His ass has barely ever been touched, the maid needed more stretching! Though, shouldn’t the plug have stretched him wide enough? If Goro is a whore in training, he deserves little to no stretching with his cute pink asshole.

Akira’s cock twitched deep inside of the maid. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!! He can’t cum now! He can’t, he needs to fuck hard inside of Goro until he looks like a shell of himself. Yu looks fine, he looks fine right now. He moans lowly but he doesn’t look like he’s about to cum. How isn’t he satisfied? Perhaps… it’s because he’s had better. However, wasn’t he excited to fuck a virgin? Wasn’t Yu going on and on about ruining someone’s pretty hole? Some disappointment this is, Akira wanted to see his Senpai all disheveled.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Goro your hole is tightening around me in all the right places… Fuuuuck babe.” Akira sang his last words out.

Yu chuckled, “Gonna cum, Akira? I can’t wait to cum down his throat, I want him to never forget the taste of my cock.”

Akira snickered, “I don’t want Goro to forget the shape of my cock, I guess we’re the same, huh?”

Yu sighed, “Perhaps, I am your Senpai… We must be similar no matter what.” Yu gritted his teeth as he looked back down at Goro, “C’mon, continue to suck, whore.”

Goro did his best to move along the cock as he spoke once more, “That’s right, baby…”

Akira bucked harder, he became more and more sloppier by the moment. His mind melted into his brain, making his head all mushy. He feels stupid, he feels like a breeder. Akira wanted nothing more to become a stud for his lovely maid. God, fucking his holes every day until his belly becomes distended, wouldn’t that just be amazing? His hole taking in so much cum every fuckin’ day, that’s a dream come true for anyone. Don’t men want to fuck this ace detective? So many men would want to be in his place.

Akira clung on his ankles harder, he tipped his head down. Akira tried to steady his breathing but he couldn’t. _Breed… breed… breed… breed… breeding…!_ Akira slammed his dick harder inside of him. Akira was at his limit, he gave one last hard buck then released his thick seed deep in Goro. Goro moaned along the cock in his throat. Akira coated his walls, making sure to also coat his prostate. Akira held his position until Goro milked his balls. Goro glady rolled his hips around the cock. He did it with a giggle vibrating along Yu’s dick.

“Fuck, shit, I’m gonna-” Yu groaned lowly.

Goro squished his tits harder together when he felt Yu’s cum shoot down his throat. He licked around the shaft as the grey-haired male pulled out. He slowly placed his flaccid cock back in his pants. Yu flipped his hair as he pulled out his phone.

“Shit…” Yu walked away with his phone in hand, seemingly calling back someone.

Akira looked down at the maid, his face was dazed. His lips dripped with cum… a charming sight for his first fuck. Goro slowly massaged his nipples though, trying to make himself cum. Akira smacked his ass then shoved his middle finger in him. Just from that, Goro’s smaller cock spilled all over his dress. He looked down at his crotch with more tears streaming down his face.

Akira pulled his finger out; he made sure to wipe the cum on Goro’s dress. He checked the clock on the wall and sighed.

“I have to leave, but I look forward to our next match, slut.” Akira spat.

Goro laid there on the couch, fully violated. His hole was still dripping with Joker’s thick seed. The maid heard footsteps approach the couch. A flash of light was given to him.

“I want to remember this and so does Akira. Now get out, and if you spill your slick anywhere you will clean it up. No tip.” Yu spoke in a harsh tone.

“Yes… Master… Narukami…”

**Author's Note:**

> [my carrd](https://duke-yosuke-thighs.carrd.co)


End file.
